


Prom Night

by rokabug



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Boners, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Prom, Supportive Friends and Family, Underage Drinking, they are seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokabug/pseuds/rokabug
Summary: Jeremy and Michael go together to prom and discover a bunch of hidden feelings they have for each other.





	Prom Night

Senior prom was either something students anticipated or dreaded for most of their final year in high school, and for Jeremy, it was certainly the latter. While, yes, he did have many more friends since the whole Squip incident, they all had dates to prom, leaving Jeremy without anyone to ask. Chloe and Brooke had gone together after they announced their love for eachother during a school rally with a large scale “promposal,” Jake and Rich went together (Jeremy wasn’t sure if they were dating but everyone seems to think so), and Jenna and Christine went together. After dating Jeremy for a few months, Christine had admitted that she doesn’t have romantic feelings for him, so the two broke up. He had walked to Michael’s house with tears in his eyes that night, got high, then passed out on Michael’s bed. It was very dramatic, but he agreed it was for the better. The two were still friends despite all that. 

Jeremy sat at an empty table, sitting near to one of the outside heaters, frustrated that the school scheduled prom at an outdoor venue to add to his piling list of complaints with prom in general. Michael had driven them after offering to be his date so that way they could experience what many students view as the peak of their high school lives (Jeremy was sure he was over exaggerating). He leaned against his hand, elbows on the table, and absentmindedly sipped at the shirley temple Michael had brought for them earlier, waiting for his friend to return from the bathroom. He heard the song change to “I Wanna Dance with Somebody,” by Whitney Houston, most certainly Jake’s input to the prom playlist, and tapped his foot along to the beat absentmindedly.

Seeing someone approaching him, Jeremy looked up to greet Michael who had finished using the restroom, a sly smile on his face. He mouthed along to the lyrics, swaying to the music,  _ Oh I wanna dance with somebody,  _ he reached out his hand for Jeremy to take it,  _ I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  _

Jeremy flushed, not wanting to go dance in front of all of his classmates, yet was pulled to his feet by a beaming Michael who moved their arms back and forth, urging him to dance. “Michael, people are gonna talk if they see us dancing together,” Jeremy hissed trying not to smile at Michael's enthusiasm. The guy always was a sucker for old timey music. 

“Jeremy, buddy,” Michael laughed, breath coming out in little puffs against the cold night air, “No one cares.” He pulled Jeremy a little closer to make a point, singing along now, “So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls!”

Sighing, Jeremy gave in and shuffled awkwardly to the music, trying to swallow him embarrassment with a joke, “This is so gay.”

“Just dudes being dudes.... My dude,” Michael snickered, spinning Jeremy around, “Besides, Rich and Jake are dancing together.”

“Rich and Jake are dating… I think...” Jeremy protested.

Michael hummed in acknowledgement, not responding to Jeremy’s comment. He had been in love with Jeremy since freshman year of highschool, yet didn’t want to ruin his friendship with him, certain that Jeremy wouldn’t want to ever date him, despite how affectionate and touchy feely they are together. “Well, what is it you always say?” Michael joked, “No homo?” 

“Shut up, dude,” Jeremy chuckled. Relaxing more, Jeremy let his  movements become more natural as Michael pulled him around, dancing together, shutting out the rest of the world for just a short blissful moment, reminding the two of a time before the Squip incident where they did everything together. Just the two of them.

The song finished and suddenly everything was back to reality, a crowded high school prom filled with familiar faces and all too much noise. Jeremy felt Michael pull away from him as the cold air once again nipped at his skin, the heat from Michael’s body leaving behind a noticeable void. Michael smiled at him, beckoning them to sit down at the table Jeremy was sitting at earlier.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Michael spoke up, “Do you want Denny's before the afterparty?” Chloe and Brooke were hosting the party, which comforted both Jeremy and Michael a little. The last party either of them had been to didn’t end well for anyone involved and, frankly, neither wanted that again.

“I’d love Denny’s.”

“I knew you would,” Michael swung his keys around his finger, “Let's blast.”

“Right behind you.” Jeremy and Michael waved goodbye to a couple of people, knowing they would see most of them at the afterparty, and hopped into Michael’s PT Cruiser. Michael handed Jeremy the aux cord which Jeremy took gratefully, sucking in a breath as their hands brushed together.  _ What was with him? Michael was his best friend for years; a simple touch shouldn’t fluster him so.  _

_ - _

They were seated by a very unenthusiastic older woman with salt and pepper hair and judgemental eyes causing Michael to lean over and whisper to Jeremy, “Man, I’m pretty sure that's our seventh grade English teacher that called that one kid a waste of air.” She had gotten fired for it. 

“No it is not!”

“No it definitely is.”

They were cut off by the same woman, “Are you ready to order?”

“Oh, uh sure,” Jeremy began, “I will have the Grand Slam Slugger and a chocolate milkshake.”

“And I will have the mozzarella sticks and a iced tea,” Michael added. The waitress grunted and walked off. “Wow, friendly.”

“I knew you were gonna get mozzarella sticks,” Jeremy said, propping up his chin on his hand and leaning on the table. 

“After over twelve years of friendship and many spontaneous Denny’s visits I’d sure hope so, buddy.” Jeremy said nothing but smiled softly, looking out the window and into the dark parking lot, “What is it?”

“What is what?” Jeremy’s expression went back to neutral. 

Michael leaned across the table to tap the side of Jeremy’s face, turning up the corner of his lips back into a smile, “You were all smiley for a moment.”

Jeremy felt his ears go red, “Just thinkin’ about prom.”

“Yeah that wasn’t as exciting as people made it seem.”

“No,” Jeremy shook his head, voice barely above a whisper, “I liked it. I liked spending time with you.”

“Aw, gee, Jer,” Michael teased, “I like spending time with you too!” The waitress cleared her throat before placing their order on the table, shooting a nasty glance at the two of them before shuffling away.

“Whats her problem?” Jeremy pouted, watching the lady leave. “She should be used to people coming in late. It’s Denny’s after all!”

“Nah, I don’t think that's not the problem.”

“Then what?”

Michael leaned over to whisper, “She thinks we are a couple.”

“Oh.” It was understandable how someone would think that, after all they were in their prom suits sitting and giggling together in a Denny’s in the middle of the night, but that doesn’t excuse the apparent homophobia.

Michael simply nodded, waving his hand dismissively, “It doesn’t matter. Who cares what others think.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

-

When they arrived at the afterparty, most everyone they knew was already there. Brooke’s house was huge, and her parents were always out of town on fancy cruises or trips, leaving the house all to Brooke. Chloe had been spending almost every night over now that the two of them were dating, and Brooke’s house was often the prefered place to hangout as a group. Since the squip incident everyone tried to get together to watch a movie or play a game despite their differences, and even Michael began to enjoy the company of the other kids. 

Chloe had found them the moment they walked in, alcohol on her breath, “Jeremy! And Michael too!” She threw her arms around their necks in a strange overly peppy hug, “Are you guys gonna stay the night?”

Jeremy pulled away from her arms, patting her on the back awkwardly, “Who else is staying?”

“Ya know, everyone?” she giggle, slurring her words. Jesus how much did she drink already? “Me, Rich, Jake, Christine, Jenna, andddd hopefully you two!”

Jeremy looked at Michael, “Wanna spend the night?”

Michael shrugged, “I’m down, this way I don’t have to remain sober and be the designated driver for your drunk ass.” 

Chloe clapped her hands together, “Awesome! I will let Brooke know.” She ruffled both of their hair with a grin, “You guys don’t mind sharing a room, right?”

“Fine by me.”

“Yeah it’s cool.”

“Amazing!” she chirped, disappearing into the crowd.

Michael pulled out a beer from the cooler, scrutinizing it for a moment before putting it back and taking out a hard lemonade, “How many of these do you think I need to get hammered?”

“I dunno like three?”

“Jeremy, only you get drunk after three hard lemonades,” Michael scoffed handing him one. 

“Listen my alcohol tolerance is really low, I got it from my dad,” Jeremy huffed, taking the drink anyway. 

“Did you tell him we are spending the night?” Michael asked, downing one of the hard lemonades with alarming speed. 

“Yeah, I just texted him.”

“Cool,” Michael shuffled through his bag and pulled out his bong, taking a hit of weed and slumping on the couch. Jeremy sat next to him, mimicking his action, feeling the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it out of his mouth and nose. “Are you gonna be fine bein’ crossfaded?” 

“Yeah of course dude,” Jeremy said opening up his second drink. A beer now. 

Michael stood, “Alright, guard my weed, I’m gonna find some stronger drinks. I think I saw Jake mixing drinks earlier.”

“Get me something,” Jeremy mumbled, already feeling woozy. 

“Alright tough guy, I will be right back.” Michael returned a few minutes later with two Cuba Libres, handing Jeremy one of the glasses, “Yours is mostly Cola.” 

“Dammit…” 

Michael snorted, “As if I’m gonna let you drink pure rum. I don’t want you passed out for the whole party, leaving me alone with all these people. 

Jeremy faked a swoon, “How noble of you.”

“I know, right?” Michael took a swig of his drink, “I’m the best.”

“You are,” Jeremy said without an ounce of sarcasm, looking at Michael through his eyelashes as he traced his fingers along the rim of his glass. Alcohol tended to get rid of Jeremy’s filter, leading him to say things he would never say sober. Not that he didn’t mean them, just when he was sober he tended to weigh consequences much heavier. 

Michael was blushing, or maybe it was the alcohol, Jeremy wasn’t sure. He placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, “I think you are more fucked up than you think.”

“I’m only a little drunk,” Jeremy argued.

“A lot drunk and a lot high.”

Jeremy wasn’t sure if he should have been offended or not, but everything was getting hazier and hazier the more and more he drank and smoked. He really was a light weight. “Does it annoy you when I am like this?”

Michael shook his head, “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s pretty damn hard to annoy me, dude.”

“What about when I was squipped?” Jeremy questioned, finishing off his drink and laying across Michael’s lap. He reached up to touch Michael’s cheek and make eye contact, “I was an asshole.”

“Yeah… You were,” Michael muttered, slightly uncomfortable at the way the conversation was heading, “But it’s cool, it wasn’t you.” He let his hands comb through Jeremy’s hair, feeling his heart flutter at the way Jeremy leaned into the touches. 

Suddenly, Jeremy’s eyes were filled with pain and he began to tear up, “It was me though.” He sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “I chose to let the Squip turn me into that. I chose to ignore you.”

“Listen it doesn’t matter anymore-”

“No! I was horrible to you, you shouldn’t be my friend anymore!” Jeremy’s tears began to fall freely, rolling off his cheeks and onto Michael’s leg. 

“Jeremy, I really don’t care, as long as you treat me nicely now.”

Another stifled sob as Jeremy turned towards Michael, burying his face in his friend's chest. “You are too good to me,” Jeremy cried, muffled by the fabric of Michael’s suit. After what felt like hours, Jeremy finally calmed down, relaxing in Michael’s arms, eventually falling asleep, as Michael tried to ignore how hard his heart was pounding in his chest by watching Youtube on his phone. 

Jeremy stirred, and Michael paused his video, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Michael looked down at his phone checking the time. Five in the morning. Damn. “Hey Jer, you ready to sleep? A lot of people are leaving now, someone broke Brooke’s stereo and she’s pissed.”

Jeremy sat up and stretched with a yawn, “She shouldn’t host a party if she thinks nothing will get broken.”

“Mhm,” Michael stood, helping Jeremy to his feet, “I’m gonna grab some spare clothes from my car, I think I have two pairs of pajama pants and a couple of t-shirts in the back. Go ahead and go to our room.” Michael walked across the street and unlocked his car, pulling out some clothes and stuffing it in his backpack, letting the cold air wash over him, cooling his skin after being stuck on the couch with Jeremy, the human heater, sprawled over him. 

He went upstairs, seeing Jeremy lying face down on the bed in one of the guest rooms, still wearing his suit. Michael threw a shirt and pants on top of Jeremy, “Get dressed, I’m not letting you in bed if you are wearing a suit.”

Jeremy groaned, exhausted, before quickly changing into the pjs and laying down under the covers. Michael sat on his end of the bed, pulling off his shirt, jumping when he felt felt fingers brush along his sides just above his pants. He spun around face red, “What are you doing?”

Jeremy feigned innocence despite the pink tint on his face, “Nothing.”

“No, that was definitely something.” 

“It’s just the alcohol.”

“You're not drunk anymore.”

“I’m drunk-tired. That's when you are so tired its like you are drunk.”

Michael pulled his shirt over his head and raised an eyebrow at Jeremy, “So why is tired-drunk Jeremy feeling me up as I’m trying to get dressed.”

“Hmm, it’s drunk-tired not tired-drunk... And I’m not feeling you up. No homo, bro.”

“It must have been someone else then,” Michael said sarcastically, looking at Jeremy gently. He placed his hand on Jeremy’s thigh, “No homo.”

Jeremy made a strangled noise, face redder than Michael’s now. He must have realized what he was doing, “Um… So-”

“Jeremy?”

“Michael?”

Michael took a deep breath, “Nothing, let’s just sleep.” He climbed under the covers and turned his back to Jeremy, gluing his eyes closed as he tried to focus on resting. 

“But-”

“Jeremy please you don’t understand what you are doing to me.” Michael pulled the blanket up to his chin, clinging to it like a lifeline from the onslaught of emotions Jeremy is making him go through. 

“What am I doing?!” Jeremy wailed, much too loud for a house full of people. 

“Shh, people are trying to sleep,” Michael hushed, turning over to face Jeremy, gasping when he found his face a mere inches away from Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “It’s prom night, no one's sleeping.”

“Still, don’t yell-”

“Everyone’s probably having sex.”

“Good to know.”

“Everyone besides me. Do you think I will be a virgin forever?”

Now Michael rolled his eyes, “No, don’t, worry. Besides I’m also not having sex, so you aren’t alone.”

Jeremy seemed to think for a moment before leaning a little closer, his breath warm against Michael’s face, still smelling faintly of week and alcohol. It was more intoxicating than the drugs themselves. “Can I kiss you?”

Michael’s eyes widened, “Kiss me? You realize who you are in bed with right now, right? I’m no hot girl, Jer.” 

Jeremy leaned over Michael, sliding his fingers through Michael’s and holding it slightly above Michael’s head. “I know who you are, Michael.”

Michael shuddered, gripping Jeremy’s hand that was essentially pinning him down with one hand and threading the other through his best friend’s hair. Such soft hair. “Jeremy, I don’t want to do anything with you tonight-” Jeremy began to pull away but was held in place by Michael, “But I will kiss you if that is what you want.”

Jeremy’s heart leapt and he leaned in quickly before pausing suddenly, “Wait, what do you want, though?”

“I want to make-out a little and then see what we think in the morning.” Honesty was easy when it Jeremy, Michael discovered over the years. Sure, he was embarrassed, but he felt comfortable enough with his best friend to open up like this. 

Jeremy exhaled deeply, “I can do that.”

And then Michael kissed him, close mouthed and eyes squeezed tight; rough, inexperienced, and clumsy. He pulled back to look up at Jeremy who looked dazed, his blush visible even in the darkness of the room. “Was that okay?”

Jeremy groaned, “Don’t stop.” He leaned down to kiss Michael, slower and more passionate this time, still no tongue and instead a gentle movement of lips against lips. The kiss continued, the two occasionally breaking away for a breath or an affectionate compliment whispered in the darkness. Jeremy’s hands started to slide up Michael’s shirt, feeling his soft skin before Michael brought his hand to rest upon Jeremy’s. He froze, looking at Michael questioningly, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just…” Michael faltered, “Don’t go under my shirt, okay?”

Jeremy pressed his lips to his cheek, “Yeah, no problem.”

Michael let out a sigh of relief, pulling Jeremy into a hug, holding him there for a moment before flipping their positions on the bed so he was straddling Jeremy’s hips. “Is it alright if I do this?” he murmured, trailing kisses down the side of Jeremy’s jaw to his collar bone.

“Yes,” he whispered, turning his head to press a kiss to Michael’s temple, urging his friend to continue. Michael nipped lightly at Jeremy’s neck before sucking hard, intending to leave a mark, grinning as Jeremy let out a breathy moan.

“That was hot,” Michael practically purred, kissing the mark he just left on Jeremy’s pale skin. He felt something rub against his leg, pulling away from Jeremy to glance down, “Oh.”

Jeremy covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, “I am so sorry!” He quickly slid out from under Michael to roll back to his side of the bed, “I didn’t mean too-”

Michael leaned over to take Jeremy’s chin in his hand and kiss him once again on the lips before settling down on his own side, “Don’t worry about it, buddy. I will see you in the morning.”

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be in love with you..”

Michael grinned, “Well, I’m about to say something that will blow your mind. I think I'm in love with you too.” 

“Holy shit.”

“I know, wild right?”

“I honestly can’t process what’s happening right now,” Jeremy chuckled.

“I’ll recap for you in the morning, dude. Get some rest.”

“Alright, goodnight.”

“‘Night”

-

“And so, that one junior totally broke my stereo, that’s why juniors shouldn’t be allowed to go to prom,” Brooke complained, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes at her dinner table, sitting with the others. 

“Didn’t you go to prom last year?” Christine asked, resting her head on Jenna’s shoulder, sipping a glass of orange juice.

Chloe spoke up, “Yes she did.”

“Babe!” Brooke exclaimed, “I wasn’t like those brats.”

Rich cut off the bickering, “Didn’t Jeremy and Michael stay the night?”

Jake looked around, “Huh, they aren’t awake yet?”

“I bet they wore themselves out yesterday, if you know what I mean,” Jenna giggled wiggling her eyebrows. 

“They are totally in love with each other,” Christine agreed. 

“Uh, good morning, guys,” Jeremy said, entering the room with Michael at his side. Everyone's eyes fell down to their conjoined hands, their shocked gasps echoing across the room. 

“I knew it!” Jenna shouted, pumping the air with her fist. Christine made eye contact with Jeremy and winked, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Actually I was the one saying they were gay for eachother for years now,” Rich protested, “Remember all the stuff I wrote on their backpacks?”

Michael snorted, “I’m pretty sure that would be defined as bullying, not matchmaking.” 

“Not true!”

“Definitely true.” 

Jeremy cleared his throat, “Well, we are, uh… boyfriends now I guess?” 

Michael nodded in agreement, “We discovered we were madly in love with each other all this time.” Jeremy blushed at that. 

“Looks like you also discovered Jeremy’s neck,” Chloe commented, looking Jeremy up and down. Jeremy spluttered, slapping his hand over his neck trying to cover the hickeys from the previous night. Chloe waved her hand, “Don’t worry, we’ve all seen worse. After all I dated Jake.”

“Hey!”

“Jake’s pretty hot, I don’t know what you are talking about,” Rich pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Jake wrapped his arms around Rich, resting his chin on top of his head. Yup, they were definitely dating. 

Christine stood, giving both Jeremy and Michael a hug, “Congratulations you two. You deserve each other.”

“Thanks guys…” Jeremy managed, choked up by all the support. 

-

Michael and Jeremy stopped by Jeremy’s house after eating breakfast at Brooke’s place, taking a deep breath before heading in, clutching each other's hands. Jeremy’s dad (wearing pants, thank goodness) looked up as the two walked in, raising his eyebrows at the two of them. 

Jeremy’s hands were clammy and shaking, “Uh, hi Dad.”

“Son?”

“So, uh, I wanted to tell you…” Jeremy faltered briefly, “MICHAELANDIAREDATING!”

“What?” Mr. Heere tilted his head, unsure of what Jeremy just attempted to say.

Michael spoke up, “What Jeremy is trying to say, Mr. Heere,  is that we are dating now.” Michael looked significantly less nervous than Jeremy, and had tried to convince Jeremy the entire ride home that his dad would be supportive of their new relationship. 

Mr. Heere was lost in thought for a moment, “You guys started dating after prom?”

Jeremy shifted the scarf around his neck to make sure it properly concealed his skin, “Yes?”

“Did you have sex?”

“OH MY GOD DAD!”

“I’m just asking! I was your age once-”

“Ew, Dad stop, no one even has sex after prom anymore.”

Michael interrupted, “We didn’t have sex, Mr. Heere.”

“It's okay if you do, just let me know if you need any protection, I’ll always be here to support my two favorite boys,” Mr. Heere explained, clapping them both on the back. “And boys?”

“Yes?” they asked in unison.

“Congratulations.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll proofread this better later shrug


End file.
